yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
Kyōko Toshinō
|family = Unnamed mother |eyes = Blue |height = 156cm (5.1 feet) |bloodType = B |JapanVA = Yuka Ōtsubo Himika Akaneya (Miracle Girls Festival) |KoreanVA = Mi Sook Jeong |appearances = Anime YuruYuri YuruYuri♪♪ YuruYuri Nachuyachumi! YuruYuri Nachuyachumi!+ YuruYuri San☆Hai! MiniYuri YuruYuri、 ---- Manga YuruYuri Reset! Ōmuro-ke |otherappearances = Miracle Girls Festival Release the Spyce: Secret Fragrance }} , also spelt Kyouko ToshinouKyōko, Kyoko or Kyouko (given name), is a character in the YuruYuri series who appears as one of the main characters in YuruYuri, MiniYuri, and a supporting character in Reset! and Ōmuro-ke. Description She is an optimistic, flamboyant and selfish girl who gets a substantial part of the focus of YuruYuri. In Season 1 Episode 05 "When Akari and the Cicadas Cry", Kyōko sells her Majokko Mirakurun doujin at Comiket with her friends. Appearance S1/S2= |-|NY/S3= Kyōko is a tall young girl. She has long blonde hair with a dark-red ribbon on top, and also blue eyes. She is usually seen with her school uniform, but when not at school, she usually wears flashy costumes, and frequently wears cosplay. She usually stands out, such as in Season 1 Episode 3 and Yuruyuri Nachuyachumi!, where she got animal kigurumi pajamas for her friends but a tomato one for herself. Personality Kyōko is an upbeat, loud, and kind, albeit selfish, person. She is often bothering Yui and crushing on Chinatsu (initially because of her similarity with Mirakurun in appearance). She is lazy and dislikes studying, but is a talented and applied artist. Despite her lazy attitude, she often gets high scores in tests after cram sessions and is also a talented dōjinshi artist. She likes rum raisin ice cream and a magical girl character known as Mirakurun, from an anime that she likes. She is also a hardcore Otaku, and prioritizes her dōjinshi over studying. She sometimes writes stories about her friends. When she was little, her personality was very different, as she was timid, quiet and easily upset (as revealed in Season 1 Episode 11). This changed dramatically at an unknown point. She is known to steal Akari's role as the main protagonist. Relationships ;Yui Funami :Kyōko frequently gets beaten by Yui, due to her antics (including sexual overtures towards Yui (or Chinatsu)), but they otherwise have a really good relationship. Kyōko frequently stays over at Yui's house, as she knows Yui is very lonely due to living alone (although Yui is too proud to admit it). Although less mature, Kyōko is actually 25 days older than Yui. Despite this fact, Yui still seems to act more of an older sister or parent, providing her with food and allowing her to sleep at her house every so often. Yui has stated that Kyōko's parents and her own were friends. :Kyōko sometimes in a 'half-joking' manner tells Yui she loves her - or, more often, gets Yui to say it, getting agitated if Yui isn't 'flustered' enough. ;Akari Akaza : She and Akari are childhood Friends. Akari used to stand out more than Kyoko when they were young, But ever since Chinatsu joined the amusement club,Akari has a lack of presence, about which she teases Akari about,Even beliving that she has Teru Teru Bozu on her head and her odango are detachable. She is known to steal Akari"s role as the main protagonist. ;Chinatsu Yoshikawa :Chinatsu is Kyōko's main love interest, and had entered her world as the image of her favorite character Majokko Mirakurun. Kyōko has since realized Chinatsu as a person in her own right, and it has dampened her enthusiasm not one bit (neither has the full impact of Chinatsu's terrifying art, the weight of which knocked Akari out). She is absolutely fiery in her approach, sexually teasing Chinachu, ambushing her with crushing hugs whenever possible, playing with her feelings by coming up with ways to pretend Yui only has feelings for Kyōko - and yet placing a Mirakurun-looking figure of Chinatsu in Yui's home - to 'keep her company during those long lonely nights'. Kyōko gleefully absorbs all of Chinatsu's tsundere violence (including presumably the curses Chinatsu considered using when Akari suggested Kyōko is the one Yui "likes"). Chinatsu's responses range from gleefully wishing her death during the school play, and encouraging Yui to use the heaviest tool available to immediately smash Kyōko (...back into her old personality, after she'd become addled after a fall) - to holding hands with her on the Christmas date, and joining Kyōko when she went into the hot spring on her own (ostensibly to stop her 'feeling lonely'). ;Ayano Sugiura :She likes to tease Ayano, who considers her a rival in exams. Ayano is secretly in love with her, but due to her Tsundere attitude, she's too shy to admit it, and Kyōko doesn't realize it. Kyōko is often the subject of Chitose's fantasies, in a Yuri pairing with Ayano. ;Chitose Ikeda ;Sakurako Ōmuro Because of their similarity in personality, she gets along with Sakurako just fine. They hang out whenever they bump into each other. ;Himawari Furutani ;Chizuru Ikeda In Season 1 Episode 8, "April Fools", she and Yui go to the library to study. There, they meet Chitose's twin, Chizuru, whom they wrongly recognize as Chitose. Chizuru chooses to ignore them. Subsequently, Kyōko attempts to get her attention until she was despised very much by Chizuru. ;Rise Matsumoto ;Nana Nishigaki Appearances Anime series= *''YuruYuri'' **All episodes. *''YuruYuri♪♪'' **All episodes. *''YuruYuri Nachuyachumi!'' *''YuruYuri Nachuyachumi!+'' **All episodes. *''YuruYuri San☆Hai!'' **All episodes. *''MiniYuri'' **All episodes. *''YuruYuri、'' |-| Manga series= *''YuruYuri **All chapters. *''Reset! **Chapter 1 **Chapter 3 *''Ōmuro-ke **''TBA'' Character songs }} Trivia * Oddly enough, as well as being best friends with Yui since they were very little, they were also born only 25 days apart. * Although one of the least mature, she is actually the oldest member of the Amusement Club. * Chitose and Chizuru are only 18 days older than her. * Although Akari is considered the protagonist of YuruYuri, Kyōko is the only character who appeared in every YuruYuri spin-off, OVAs and special episodes. Also, she and Yui are the only characters who appeared in all episodes from the three YuruYuri seasons. (Akari and Chinatsu didn't appeared in S01E08, only in the credits). Gallery Kyoko Toshino.jpg|Kyōko Toshinō! Wiki-background|The Amusement Club yuriyurarararayuruyuri daijiken.png|It is Kyōko's job to make sure Chinatsu and Yui don't get down to shifty business. kyoko.png|Nyaa! Seems you're delicious! Chinatsu-chan! vlcsnap-2013-12-12-19h09m48s27.png|Little Kyōko a17b8b51.jpg Yuruyuri - 03 - Large 03.jpg yuruyuri-toshino-kyoko5.jpg Zenblade+rolled+a+random+image+posted+in+comment+460947+at+_fc5d0888ed8e376d7bda45939e4ff653.jpg Yuru+yuru+tomatoe_c1a21d_5000863.jpg e66524eafa5a5484e696b8962ab3b91e.jpg 71wj-qmH-aL._SX355_.jpg Yuru Yuri- Kyouko Toshino.jpg Screenshot_3.png|Toshino Kyoko|link=YRYRs2 vlcsnap-2018-07-07-11h10m41s77.png Kyōko-Bikini.PNG|Kyōko in her bikini 9a853a21950fdce6f1f08f2c60260d16--meme-faces.jpg |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined References Navigation de:Toshino Kyouko Category:Characters Category:Characters in YuruYuri Category:Characters in Reset! Category:Characters in Ōmuro-ke Category:Characters in MiniYuri Category:Amusement Club